My Hero: A SupermanBatman Double-Shot!
by Tinuviel's Undomiel
Summary: This is a dream I had about Superman and Batman. It isn't a story, so I'm sorry for those you that thought so,and I apologize for misleading you... But, this is a "double-shot" because it's not just one scene, but there'll be two: one for Superman and one for Batman. The first is with Clark "being on top". The second will be Bruce as dominant. Please read, comment, and like!


There was a far-off light streaming in through the windows. The city was alight with those of the streets, and buildings. The office of the Daily Planet was empty, save a single occupant.

Light blue eyes were glued to the screen, zipping through the line-up of pictures that people had taken of him. He clicked over and spotted the next issue, ready to be printed in the morning. As usual, his name was on the front page. Chuckling, he checked the clock. it was getting late.

_Ding!_ Looking up, he saw a figure step out of the elevator. A dark-looking man with short black hair and electric blue eyes in an _Armani_ suit moved toward him. He stiffened, and it wasn't just him going still at the sight of the man before him. He shifted in the chair that was too small for him and pulled himself as close to the desk as he could, which still wasn't enough to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Clark." The man said in a slow drawl of a greeting. He nodded in return, staring at his lips. They looked soft and pink; soft enough to bruise if he bit and sucked on them hard enough.

"Bruce," he said after clearing his throat. He forced down a groan as the billionaire came up behind him and placed his larges hands on Clark's shoulders. He shivered at the contact and put a hand over his mouth as the sensations rippled through his body. He was hunched over now, and the smell of Bruce's cologne forcing his nostrils to flare.

"You're very tense, Mr. Kent." Bruce Wayne leaned down and whispered into his ear. He put a hand on Clark's chest and he let him push him back against the chair. Bruce now had a clear line of sight to his crotch, and the prominent erection in his pants. Clark let out a shaking breath.

"Ooh," Bruce chuckled. "Very _tense_ indeed." He put his hands on Clark's legs and spread them, kissing his neck.

"Oh God... Bruce..." His tone was one of soft warning.

He smiled and reached down, talking hold of Clark's very present member and stroking him through his pants. He arched into the hand of the man that made him sexually frustrated since they first met and moaned with content. Bruce took the opportunity and plunged in, taking his mouth and dominating him. He turned his head and pushed deeper, his tongue exploring Clark's mouth. Clark stretched his neck for more but Bruce pulled back.

"Remember, it's my turn. Last time you waited and missed your chance."

"Bruce, there were three bank robberies, and a pile-up on the freeway..." His tone was rational, but begging. Begging to take- begging to be taken.

"Yet you stood me up for dinner." Clark groaned, reaching for him. Bruce moved around to sit on the desk in front of him. Clark pulled himself closer again.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you..." He stood up and rubbed his pelvis against Bruce's. He kissed him, short, sweet, and tender, and began trailing kisses to his neck. Clark tore open his shirt, ripping the expensive materials and causing buttons to fly all over, then went to the hard on Bruce was sporting. Clark pulled off his belt, then pulled his pants down with his teeth. Bruce groaned in pleasure, looking Clark in the eyes as he descended on him.

Clark moaned, only taking the tip of him into his mouth and flicking his tongue across it. He could taste the salt of his pre-cum. Smiling, the Kryptonian held Bruce's legs apart and descended once more. The billionaire ran his fingers through his lover's dark hair, arching into his mouth for deeper access. He gripped the edge of the desk and Clark sat down in the chair as his head bobbed up and down. Bruce guided him along, pushing and pulling. Clark made the proper noises, a humming noise omitting from the back of his throat. The vibrations caused more leakage and Bruce's legs began to shake.

"Clark... oh shit," he cried out, his breathing hitched, and he forced himself further down Clark's throat. At first he choked, but he relaxed and took in the whole of him. He moaned out, and grabbed Clark's shoulder. He had to hold his hips down because Bruce was getting very excited.

"Clark, please... _please_." His voice sounded strained in a whisper.

The superhero laughed, his vocal chords vibrating, teasing, and driving his human counterpart crazy. "I can't take this much longer..."

He continued in his mission to make Bruce Wayne scream his name in ecstasy, feeling his pulse in the appendage he sucked on. Clark could hear his blood pounding and the orgasm was about to start... Only for Clark to release Bruce and sit back in his chair to watch his work.

"What..." the billionaire tried to catch his breath and sat up in confusion. He was coming down off his sexual high, but the lust was still in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked him. Clark smiled at him.

"Just giving you what you wanted..." he smiled, his eyes on Bruce's cock.

"You're not done, dammit," he growled. Clark sighed, taking hold of his boxers and pants and pulling them both up to his waist.

"Yes, I am. Next time, it'll be your turn. Your turn to do whatever you want to me. Right now, I did what I wanted to you. What can I say, Bruce? Now you're as sexually frustrated as I was."

Frowning, Bruce watched Clark shutdown the computer, gathered his things, and sauntered away. "What the..." he stared on in disbelief as he neared the elevator.

"Clark!" he called. The man of steel turned to face him. "What the hell are you doing? _You're not done_."

"Ask me nicely," he said with a smile. Bruce stilled and stared incredulously. Then he composed himself.

"Clark Kent, I swear to God, you have five seconds to get your tight little ass over here and fu- mmf!"

Clark was on him in a second, having shot across the room like a bullet. His tongue plunged into Bruce's mouth as he pressed him against the wall. Clark grabbed his ass as Bruce wrapped his legs around his muscular waist, grinding his erection into his. Clark didn't waist time in tearing away what he could of Bruce's pants until he had clear and unobstructed access. Clark grinned and stared at him.

"That was a thousand-dollar suit, asshole." That make him laugh as he reached over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Who puts lube in their desk drawer, Kent? Were you lying in wait for me?" Bruce teased.

"_Tch._ You knew I'd be here, stalker." Rubbing the lubricant all over his hands, Clark grinned. "This is the one that makes you sensative. And it gives off heat..."

Clark glanced down at Bruce's cock. Most of his pants were still on, besides the fabric that covered his ass and crotch. "Oh, you're very _tense_, Bruce." He grabbed his erection, palming him through his boxers. After Bruce arched and squirmed a bit, Clark shoved his hands in, pumping his cock and kneading his ass cheeks.

"Speaking of 'tight little asses...'" He pushed his forefinger in and probed the entrance to his hole. Bruce grabbed at his shoulder and arms.

"Aah!" he cried out and moaned.

"That's it Bruce. Relax. I'll take care you." Trembling, he complied as a sheen of sweat broke out on his face. "That's right. Let me in..." He began to move his hips back and forth, feeling Clark slide his finger deeper inside of him. Having seen he was more than satisfied with the one, Clark inserted another finger inside, scissoring his way in. Bruce must have appreciated the motions because his moaned grew louder and he grew harder in Clark's hand, more pre-cum leaking from the tip of him. Clark scissored and pumped until Bruce exploded in his hand, just after he reached his prostate. Clark reviewed his work as he sucked the substance from his fingers and began to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down to his thighs.

"Uh-uh." He scolded Bruce as he reached for him. He took hold of his waist and pulled him close for a kiss. They moved in unison, pulling and tugging at the rest of each other's clothes. Bruce nearly came again when Clark pushed into his ass and began thrusting his hips.

"Ngh... Ah!" he groaned as Clark dominated him. "Clark..." he felt like he was being torn inside out but the heat and sensitivity were driving him crazy and it was only a matter of time... Clark loved how he could fit Bruce like a glove. Thrusting his hips he didn't cease in his motions and soon enough, the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard in the silence. Grunting and breathless pants filled the room alongside the slaps of skin contact. Clark could only take so much more of this. He hadn't gotten off all night but this was for Bruce, not himself. A cry filled the air, and an echo soon followed as Clark reached his orgasmic high and ejaculated. Looking between them, he could see evidence of Bruce's climax on the billionaire's chiseled chest and abdominals.

"Well, you certainly knew what you were doing." he commented.

"You're not you when you're rough."

"You shouldn't have tried to tease me, then." Clark chuckled, pulling out of him with a soft sucking sound and a moan.

"I'll have to remember that next time, Kent." Bruce sighed with content and ran a hand through his black hair.

"I'm sure you will." Clark pulled up his boxers and slacks before motioning to Bruce's predicament. "I have an extra pair..." Bruce smiled.

"Please say black _Armani_."

Clark shook his dark head. "Tight blue spandex. You want in?" He smiled broadly.

"I'd rather be in you-" Clark allowed himself to be groped and grinded against him.

"But it was my turn. So next time, when it's your turn, you can be all up in this." He gestured to the whole of himself, making Bruce laugh.

"Alright. But next time, you're in for it." Clark chuckled; he was now recovering the lube and the belongings he'd brought to the office that morning. He gave him another kiss as he passed him by.

"Technically you will. Pants are in the bottom left drawer. I'll be in the car."


End file.
